Next Generation
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: Focused on Jennifer Cox's kid and the kids Izzie Turk's and Sam Jd's . Jennifer finds out she has leukemia, like her uncle.
1. The Cancer

"Hey, JDJ." JD greeted me as I walked into the hospital. He was like an uncle to me. He was the only person who called me JDJ... JD junior. Since my mom named me after him, well his initials. My dad hated it, but it was my mom's way of getting back at my dad for not telling anyone I was born.

That was my parents relationship payback and sarcasm. But I was told by a few people that, that was how they showed affection for each other. When I was a kid I wasn't sure if that was true but I guess I just kept telling myself that I started believing it. And when I watched my parents fighting, afterwards they would kiss. So I never worried that maybe my parents would get divorced because they were already divorced. But they lived together and were in a long-term relationship, plus they had Jack and me.

"Hey JD, whats shakin?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"The usual." He responded.

I nodded, "Where's Kim and Carla?" I asked. Kim was married to JD and had a child, Sam, with him. Kim was nice, as much as my mom was sarcastic. I'd known Kim since I was born, and since then I'd always considered her an aunt or like a second mom.

Then Carla was super nice too, I also considered her an aunt. But Carla loved speaking her mind, and being sarcastic. Thats why she was pretty much my father's best friend. She was married to Turk who was JD's best friend. I'd known all of them since I was born, and they'd all baby-sat me at one time or another.

"Carla's most likely at the nurse station. And Kim is either there or at the coffee shop." He said. I nodded my thanks and walked off to the nurse station.

"Hey Kim. Hey Carla." I said with a smile and they turned around.

"Jenn you look so cute today." Carla said coming over and giving me a hug.

"I love that dress, its so cute." Kim said, also giving me a hug. I looked down at my tight light denim blue jeans and my black tube-top dress. I did look cute.

All of a sudden I was slapped on the butt, I turned around quickly there was my mom...Jordan Sullivan. "Mom!" I said. I could feel a slight flush appear on my cheeks.

"What? You don't like being spanked. Hmm, your father does." My mom said biting her lip.

"Eww! Thanks, for I'll disgusting personal image that is going to cause me intense and expensive therapy. I'll send you the bill." I said to my mom, I turned to Kim and Carla. "Sam and Is, at the coffee shop?" I asked, Kim nodded. "Thanks." I said as I walked off I heard the three moms laughing.

I walked to the coffee shop and noticed my dad buying a cup of coffee. He was wearing this completely ridiculous bright yellow rain coat. "Oh my god!" I said, I could not believe what he was wearing. "You look like a giant ray of sunshine." I stated sarcastically. He turned around. "What are you wearing?" He asked. I forgot that he was gone when I got dressed this morning, he hated it when I wore sexy clothes. He's so over-protective.

"They're clothes. You know, so that I'm not walking around here naked. But you know, if you have a problem with them. I can take them off." I said with a smirk and an eyebrow raise.

"No, leave them on. But I hope you know that I will be burning some of your clothes tonight." He said. "I bought you your latte," he handed me it. I loved Carmel lattes and could barely function without one in my system. I didn't feel

like mentioning I already had one on the way to the hospital. The more the better. "Thanks." I said giving him a hug.

"I've got to go check on patients." He said. I nodded and let him go. I walked over to my friends.

"Jenny," Isabella said. She was best friend. I smiled, "Hey Izzie. Hey Sam." I said to both of them. Sam was our best guy friend, and my boyfriend. I had sat next to Sam and I leaned over and gave him a kiss, which caused Izzie to roll her eyes. Sam was Kim and JD's son and the youngest of all three of us. Isabella was the oldest of us, and me..I was the middle.

"How are you guys?" I asked them and we all started gossiping about what he had heard and things we had gone though during the last twenty-four hours.

After a while I left and went home, thats when I heard my parents. They were in their room, they were fighting and this wasn't their fight to show affection kind of fight. This was the bad kind of fight, that sent chills down my spine. I stood there listening, not really being able to make out words in my scared state. But just hearing the loudness and the anger, then my mom came out of their room.

"Jennifer?" She said when she spotted me, she stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm going to stay at a hotel for a few days." She said, I could tell she had been crying. I wanted to rush over and hug her but somehow I was glued to the spot.

"Then after a few days, your coming home?" It was sent out as a question when I had meant it to be a statement.

She shook her head, "I don't think so sweetie." I bit my bottom lip, I wanted to grab her and tie her and my dad up. Making them talk and sort this out. But she said, "I'll call you tonight?"

Thats when my father decided to join us, "Jordan, your purse." He said handing it to her. She took it still looking at me. Thats when he spotted me, "Jen you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine." I said, holding all of my emotions in, it was what our family did best.

"Well, sweetie um I'll talk to you later. Bye Perry." My mom said, she gave me a wink and turned around and left.

"So its just you and me." My dad said. My older brother Jack was off at boarding school in California, he got a scholarship not that he would have needed it, we have a ton of cash.

I nodded in response. "I'm gonna go to bed." I said with a fake smile, turning around and walking down the hallway to Jack's old room, my room and our bathrooms. I could tell he sat down on the couch, "Jen its seven o'clock."

I sighed and stopped. "I know but I can't handle this right now."

My mom called me that night, I screened her call. I couldn't take talking to her. I sat in my bathroom crying all night. I also had a fever and the chills all night. The next morning, well actually afternoon. I got into the shower and hopped out. I walked out to the living room, still mad at both of my parents. "Hey Jen, I made your favorite." He said, a complete feast, omelette's, pancakes, bacon, toast, and a bowl of fruit were on the table.

"I'm not hungry." I said as I walked out of the house.

I met up with Isabella, at the mall, we talked about what I heard and what I saw. She listened quietly and said the right things at the exact moments. I loved the way she could do that and make me feel better. At the end she hugged me and I felt much better. "I hate this." I said, she nodded. "I know."

"I mean, I've heard stories when they broke up before. And they fight constantly. But last night...i was actually afraid. I could sense something was wrong. I...can't..." A tear fell down my face, and I wiped it away as my eyes started filling up with tears.

"Why don't you tell your parents how you feel?"

I licked my lips and looked up, sighing and after a few blinks the tears disappeared. "I can't. I mean. I hate her. I hate him. I hate them. All our family is, is sarcasm, comebacks, and rude remarks. We're not like your family where we talk about our feelings. And I mean they've slept with other people, yet still stayed together. Dad had a sex only relationship with some Taylor chick, last year. And mom screwed any cute guy, she saw. Yet they always were home at night and still loved each other. I can't even think why they would be mad at each other. At home it feels empty without her." I admitted.

Isabella stroked my hair, "I know."

For the next two weeks I didn't talk to my dad....or my mom. It seemed like when I was vulnerable I was klutzy, I fell into a ton of things. I tripped a lot. Not only that but I seemed to bleed a lot. And I bruised easily. I also realized that I loved people feeling miserable and I loved physical pain. I loved it when I bumped into something and it hurt. But I was to busy avoiding both of my parents to stop and really think about it. I also realized avoiding your parents isn't easy when your favorite hang out is where they worked.

"Jen," My mom said laying a hand on my shoulder. She sat down next to me. We were at the coffee shop and in a booth, which stunk because now I wasn't able to leave. "Your father told me you haven't been eating."

I rolled my eyes. I lost a lot of weight, I could tell everything seemed big on me. My pants were always falling down, and I weighed myself the other day I weighted ninety pounds. I hadn't been eating, I hadn't ate at all today, and yesterday I just had a piece of bread. I drank a lot of water, and drank a lot of stuff just not ate.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. Have you eaten anything today?" She asked me.

"Jordan I don't want to talk about this. I'm sixteen, I'll do what I want. Now can you let me out?" I asked. I knew that by calling her Jordan I would hurt her, but I didn't care anymore. Its not like they cared about me. She shook her head and got out of the booth, I jumped out and walked out of the coffee shop. I wandered around the hospital, visiting some little kids who I played with for a bit, and wound up at the roof.

I stood up watching people below me. I heard someone come up behind me, "So you and your parents are fighting." He said. I nodded. The janitor sighed. We didn't talk much, but I had always been nice to him. All of a sudden my vision started to sway, everything got blurry and I collapsed.

I woke up a day later, in a hospital bed. I hated being a patient. I looked around the room, stuffed animals, flowers, candy. I looked at the tubes and machines around me. I saw a feeding tube, I scrunched up my face in disgust. I pulled it out of my nose, which hurt but I was use to pain.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Kim said appearing at the door. She walked in and sat on the bed. "How you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Okay."

"I see you pulled out your feeding tube." I put my bottom lip out putting on a sad puppy face. "Do I have to have it?" I asked. She shook her head, "No. You've been out for almost two weeks though, so we put it in. As long as you eat, you don't need it. So why haven't you been eating?" She asked.

I sighed, "Mom told you." She nodded. Somehow the three mom's got really close as Is, Sam and I was born. We were always having play dates so they got close. Elliot was part of our friends, but she had been on a cruise for the last few months. She will be for a year.

"I just haven't been hungry." I said.

"What about all these cuts and bruises. Have you been hurting yourself?" She asked me.

"Shouldn't my doctor be asking me these questions?" I asked.

She sighed. "JD's your doctor and will be in here in a bit. I'm not only because he's your doctor but because I care about you, Jen" She said.

"No I haven't been hurting myself. I'm not that lame." I said putting emphasize on that. "Oh and did you care about JD? I mean when you lied to him about being pregnant. Because if thats how you care about people, I'd rather have you not care about me." I said totally being a jerk. But I had rage black outs, I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth, they were out and I couldn't take them back. I saw tears forming in her eyes, and I told myself I didn't care. She walked out of the room.

I looked around the room, there was a empty bed next to me, two televisions, and a window to the nurse's station. I knew that no one would be in the bed next to me as long as I was here. I had connections here, friends, family, they would want the room to myself so some could take naps during spare time.

I must have fallen asleep for when I woke up it was dark. I could hear people in the room, I opened my eyes a little so I could see. The curtains to the window were off, and the door was shut. But the light on the night table was on. I saw my mom and my dad sitting on the bed, they're backs to me. They had room between them, but at least they were in the same room.

"Is she going to be okay?" My mom asked.

"Of course she is," My dad answered. I opened my eyes a bit wider so I could see as I eavesdropped.

"Whats wrong with her? She's a completely different person." My mom asked, I could hear the pain and nervousness in her voice. I could hear that she was worried about me.

"I'm not sure," He replied. My mom bent over, resting her elbow on her knee and putting her face in her hand.

"Are you..are you crying?" He asked, I heard sniffling, I could tell she was.

"No," She said. "I don't know. I'm worried, she hates me. She called me Jordan, I know she hates me. Perry, I can't take it if my own daughter hates me." She said.

"She doesn't. Who could. Well I mean, a lot of people do. But she could never.

She may be pissed at you but never hate. Jordan, she was really upset when you left. She pretty mad, and maybe it was just a slip." He rubbed her arm. She reached over and took his hand, holding it in the space between them.

"Last chance, do you want me or not" She asked softly.

He took his hand back, "Ah, Jordan. I'm so sorry but I'm seeing someone" He said. He was? How could I not know that. I thought back... 'Jen, I'm going out on a date. Will you be okay here by yourself?' Oh yeah, some Michelle chick.

She laughed a single sad laugh. "Forget it, I was kidding. I was kidding, really." She said with a laugh. I coughed, to let them know I was awake. My mom looked over the quickest and in a second she was at my side. Then my dad was. I swallowed a gulp I turned to my mom and whispered, "I don't want him here."

"Jen, he's your dad."

"I don't want him here." I said louder and stronger. He nodded at my mom, "Its okay, I'll talk to you later Jennifer." He left the room.

"How long were you awake?" My mom asked sitting down in my bed then snuggling into me. So we were laying right next to each other staring at the ceiling.

"Long enough. What do you mean, 'Last chance?'" I asked. She sighed, and squeezed my hand. "Nothing. The day after the fight I asked if he wanted to get back together. HE said he needed some space. So when you first got in here, I asked him again. He said no. So..." She said with a shrug.

"Your not the one who wanted to break up?" I asked. Wow, there was a lot of this fight I didn't know.

She shook her head, "I started the fight, but I didn't want to leave. I just ... thought..." She bit her lip, "I thought its just what we do. But he replied, I got pissed and replied and back and forth. Then I said I would stay at a hotel for the night so that he could have some space."

She sat up, and I moved so I was resting my head on her lap. She began stroking my hair. "Mom I'm sorry. I don't hate you." I said. "I never could. And I was just mad when I called you Jordan. I'm really really sorry. I didn't think...i wanted to make you mad..sad like I was. I wanted you to be miserable." I faked a smiled, "Its what we do." I went back to my frown. "I can't say how sorry I am."

She let out a laugh, "Its okay JD." She said, saying JD in a playful way.

I laughed. "So he was mad when you named me that, huh."

She nodded, "Totally pissed." I laughed.

"Just so you know, I hate Michelle." I said, with a smile.

"Who's Michelle?" My mom asked.

"The whore he's dating." I said and she laughed. "You don't have to hate her, you know." She answered.

I turned so I was staring up at the ceiling and turned my head a bit to look at her.

"But she's a whore. You always told me to hate whores...and sluts." I said innocently.

She shook her head, "Your..." She sighed, "You know you remind me so much of me when I was younger." She said with a wide smile and I smiled.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in," My mom said. JD walked in. "Hey JD" my mom said and I nodded my hello.

"So, you feeling okay JDJ?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. I was glad he was my doctor. "So we're going to take you in for some tests." I nodded. I stood up and sat down on the wheelchair he had brought.

My mom stayed laying on the bed, "I'll be here, when your done." She said and I smiled.

He brought me back an hour later. My mom wasn't there, which I admit bummed me out. But I sat down on my bed, and looked in the bag that was next to my bed. It had some of my clothes, I went into the bathroom and changed. When I got back out I decided to wander around. Since I awoke, a nurse took all of the stuff out of me. I was glad, I was one of those sleepers that tossed and turned a lot. So I knew if they kept machines hooked up to me I would get caught in a bunch of cords.

I wandered around, talking to people. Some nurses were talking about how the Janitor, ever so much like a knight in shining armor, carried me down here and stayed with me that whole night. Some interns were talking about how Dr. Cox told JD that if he screwed up as my doctor, Dr. Cox would seriously kill him. I rolled my eyes, he wasn't as much as a bully as he thought he was.

The next few days were boring, talking to nurses, visiting some patients and talking to them. I also watched some TV, I could now officially say I had watched every episode of Bones at least five hundred times. The best times were when I had visitors. Some friends from school, they told me about their fun summers. I loved it when my mom visited though, which was at least a thousand times a day.

I also loved seeing Sam, of course, and Izzie. Bob was even nicer than usual, he visited me four times. I was his favorite person at the hospital, I loved hearing his war stories. Sure he was still sarcastic, but I always had a comeback. Carla was my nurse, she wouldn't have it any other way, and visited me almost as much as my mom did. Kim also was constantly in the room, I had apologized two hundred times for snapping at her, I had never snapped at her or Carla and they were like second moms to me.

The only visitor I hated was my da...Perry. When he would come to visit, I would pretend I was asleep so I didn't have to talk to him. I was still mad, who was he to turn down my mom?

During my teenage years I had grown closer to my mom and distanced myself from my dad. Although it was opposite when I was little, I use to be nervous to talk to my mom. And I would sit and cuddle with my dad as he watched sports. I use to sneak out of my room and watch the two of them at night, I would watch them with their alcoholic drinks in hand. My dad would watch TV, as my mom watched him. My mom's leg would usually be between his, and he would hold her hand, resting it upon her leg. Sometimes my mom would be laying her head on his lap. Or others her head would be resting upon his shoulder. And rarely his head would be upon her lap.

I was day dreaming about this when Kim walked in. She sat down on the bed sitting down next to my thighs, and stared at me. I looked at her, she had recently been crying. "Whats wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed, "I told JD I would pick up a few of his patients, when he and Sam went to go do some male bonding. And I was paged that your tests were in. I found out whats wrong with you." She said. She reached her hand over to my knee and squeezed. "Sweetie. You have leukemia."

I nodded. Uncle Ben had leukemia. A lot of kids survive it...right? "Um, have you told anyone?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Can you not tell anyone, please."

"You wanna tell them." She said, I nodded. "Uh-huh." She nodded then stood up,

"I'll leave you alone then." She said laying my test files on the table. When she was gone I sighed, I had no intention of telling anyone. I could fight this without anyone knowing, I know I could. I was a Jordan Sullivan's daughter...Perry Cox's too.

But I know I didn't need to tell anyone. All they would do is make some big fit about it. I didn't want people to pity me, and I didn't want to loose my hair. My hair was like my moms, light brown, although I had long hair down past my shoulders. I also had my dads curly hair, although mine was more wavy than curly.

I reached into my bag, and pulled out a lighter. I didn't smoke, but when I was ten I wanted a cell phone so much but my aunt Danni bought me this lighter, instead. I wasn't able to hold it until I was thirteen. But now that I was sixteen I carried it everywhere. I grabbed the files, slipping them under my shirt. I tucked the lighter into my jean pocket.

I snuck up to the roof, no one followed me. I took out the files and the lighter, I light the files on fire. The fire starting in a corner and quickly spreading. I dropped it onto the rocks and watched it burn. I tucked the lighter back into my pocket and went back to my room. Now there was no proof, there was no cancer.


	2. Secrets and their Consequences

I'd been released from the hospital for a couple weeks. Its been perfect, well as perfect as my life could be. I spent a lot of time with friends and my mom. I was also currently ignoring and avoiding my father. So I tried to sleep at Izzie's house, or my mom's hotel rather than having to go home. I had a bag at my mom's apartment, so I didn't have to go home.

It was a typical day, it was a Monday. I hated Monday's. I promised Kim I would check up on my leukemia, so I met with her at eight o'clock in front of the hospital. And she took me to my appointment it took an hour, a boring boring hour. Still Kim stayed there with me, sitting next to me and waiting when I went to my tests.

After one very long hour, I went to the nurse station and chatted with Carla. She told me that she hadn't seen my mom all day. I thought that was weird, she had told me she had to work today. She even left at seven and I had left at seven fourty-five.

So I went to look for her. I walked down the hallway and saw Ted. "Hey Ted, you've seen my mom?" I asked him.

"You know my name?" He asked. He was always surprised when someone knew his name, although he had been working here for over nineteen years.

"Ted, yes or no?" I asked him. He shook his head no. I sighed and continued walking. I smiled when I saw JD. "Jd, have you seen my mom?" I asked.

"Last I saw she was entering the on-call room." He said.

I smiled, "Thank you." I said and headed to the on-call room. I opened the door and light shed into the room. On the bed, was my mom and my boyfriend, Sam, and they were naked. They were laying next to each other, both breathing heavily. I knew what had been going on it was obvious, when light shed into the room they looked and saw me. I gulped as anger spread through me. I let out a soft laugh and shook my head. I started to walk away as I heard them getting dressed, my mom was first out.

"Jennifer, wait." She called out after me. I continued walking but I was in flip flops and she just had her bare feet. She ran after me, she passed me and stopped in front of me. She looked like crap, which did make me smile a bit on the inside. I sighed as she put her hands on her hip, I crossed mine across my chest. "Jenn.." She said but stopped.

"Just one thing, tell me you didn't sleep with him. You can lie so easily, you lie all the time. So please tell me you didn't sleep with him." I begged her.

She decided to look at the floor instead.

I laughed. "Whats that one thing you've been telling me since I was three. Oh yeah, don't have sex. So I listen to my parents, I don't. I'm the only virgin at my school, there are fourteen year olds who aren't virgins. And i'm sixteen and still a virgin. Its not that I have some weird religious belief, I didn't have sex because you asked me not too." I said, I sighed. "So what, you decide that since I can't give Sam what every guy wants, you'll do it for me." I said sarcastically. "How sweet of you." I said with a smile. "I'm glad you care about me that much." I replied putting emphasize on that.

"Jen i'm so sorry." She started but I cut her off.

"I'm sorry too, because I was actually on your side." I ran a hand through my hair. "To think i'd been trying to get dad to give you a second chance." I laughed. I stepped to the side than tried to walk away but she grabbed my hand.

"Jennifer. Don't tell anyone." She pleaded. I laughed and started to walk when I saw Sam walking towards me.

"Don't." I said. He didn't stop, he was getting closer with every step my anger grew.

"I swear to god, Sam. You take one more step towards me and I promise you that not only will I cut that off," I said looking at his crotch. I looked back up, "But I will make you pay for taking that next step and you'll spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair. Hopefully you'll grow fat and bald." I said looking at his shaggy brown hair. I knew that the last comment was pretty lame but I couldn't think of a good one. But thankfully he stopped walking. But of course my day could get worse.

"Don't talk to him like that." My mom said grabbing my hand and turning me around.

I laughed. "God, you don't know when to stop do you? So you what have feelings for him now. Maybe I shouldn't hate him for sleeping with my mother. Maybe I should be like Danni and just keep dating him anyway," She shrugged, "So do you have a specific thing you want me to do?" I asked. I knew my face was red, and could tell my eyes were starting to water. "Because obviously i'm not allowed to be mad," I took in my surroundings, the nurse station. We already had a short audience, but mostly we had been whispering. So no one really knew what we were saying.

I walked behind the nurse station and stood up on a chair and stepped onto the counter.

"What are you doing Jenna?" Carla asked.

I smiled at her, "I have an annoucement." I turned and winked at my mom.

"Everyone." I coughed, to clear my voice. "Now, I know we all love drama. We love gossip, but this little annoucement I would rather share myself. Than have it slowly get around the hospital." People were slowly exiting doorways, coming down hallways. "Now, we all know little Sammy here, Kim and JD's perfect perfect child. And we all know my mother here, queen bitch. But here's a little tidbit, while i'm upset about finding out that I have leukemia." People gasped. "Yeah yeah, I have leukemia. But while i'm struggling to find out what i'm going to do. My mother here decides it would be just lovely to sleep with my boyfriend." I said looking at everyone. I turned to my mom, as she burried her face in her hands. "Oh shoot, was that suppose to be a secret?" I asked playing dumb. I shrugged, "Paybacks a bitch, huh."

I jumped off the counter, people cleared a pathway for me to walk on as I walked down the hallway. I found my dad at the end of the little pathway, "Hey dad, can we go home. Its been a rough day," I said. He nodded and put his arm around me as we left.

Its been three weeks since the whole mom-sam-sex thing went on. And my mom hadn't been seen since that day, not that I was surprised. I wouldn't want to be seen either.

When I was at the hospital it seemed people steered clear of me, which was a bit strange since I'd never thought of myself as scary or a bitch before. I usually was nice, with a side of sarcastic. But it was better than everyone coming up to me and feeling pity for me.

"Jenny," Kim said speeding up to me. "I'm so sorry. Sam's been grounded for the end of time." She said, squeezing my arm.

Was that suppose to make me feel better? "Okay?" I asked.

"But just for the heads up, he's here." She said. Nice grounding. "He's in the cafeteria right now." She said. I nodded and walked away. I was headed to the nurse's station but I turned and headed towards the cafeteria. There he was standing up, walking my way. He stopped when he saw me and started walking the other way.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." I said, he stopped. I ran up to him. "Meet me at the roof in five minutes." I said. The roof was where we use to hang out...all the time. We'd even once slept on the roof, on a blanket, me in his arms. We hadn't had sex..we had just starred up at the sky at the stars.

I ran away from him and to my dad's office. I locked the door behind me, knowing it was his day off. I walked to his desk, sitting down in his comfy chair. I pulled out my waterbottle, I had gotten four years ago at a volleyball camp, it was dark blue with "Jennifer Dylan Sullivan." written in white and a volleyball and net on it. I had left it in his office one day and he had set it in one of his draws, he was always wanting me to come and pick it up. I opened the draw that was always being stuck and would only open if you did this hitting kicking thing. But it eventually it slid open, and there was the scotch bottle and the vodka bottle. I took out the vodka bottle and poured some vodka into my waterbottle. I knew no one would suspect anything I was always drinking pop out of my waterbottle. Plus i'd never drank before.

I twisted the top shut then popped up the top. I took a swig out of it, the vodka tasted bitter on my throat but after two sips it was as normal as drinking diet coke. I put the vodka bottle back and left the room with my own little volleyball bottle of vodka. I sipped it as I walked up to the roof. When I was at the roof, the bottle was all gone.

There he was. On the ledge, if anyone but me had seen him, they would have thought he was about to jump. I knew him better, he loved standing on the ledge feeling the wind hit his face, and looking down. He stepped off when he heard the door slam shut. I walked to a side of the roof and threw the bottle, I then walked back to the door.

"Before you say what you came here to say, I have to say something. I know what I did was wrong and completely stupid. But I still love you. And I need to know, do you still love this idiot?" He whispered the last sentence.

I sighed and smiled, a sad soft smile. "I'll love you forever Sam." It was the truth, he was my first love. I knew no matter how great the guys I meet will be, i'll always love him. I couldn't help it and I knew it.

"You will?" He asked.

"Yes." I said my smile fading. "That's the problem." I said, I came up here to let him know how much I hurt him. But the sad face he had on his face right now was hurting the both of us. The fact he slept with my mom broke my heart, that I could never forgive him for what he did. I knew he would understand, since we were three we'd been able to understand what was going on with each other.

I left slamming the door behind me. To see the janitor. "Let me" He said, and he locked the roof. I smiled at the janitor.

"Thanks." I said. He walked me down the stairs and to the nurse's station.

"Kim, Carla. I'm leaving." I said, to them. They snapped their heads to me.

"What?" Carla asked.

"Where?" Kim answered.

"With who?" Carla replied.

I laughed. "I'm leaving. Jack has an apartment out in California, he has a guest room. He misses me. Its summer time so no school. And I need to get out of this place for a little bit. I care about you two, so I wanted to say goodbye before I left." I said.

"When are you leaving?" Kim asked.

I looked at my watch "five minutes."

"Oh my god," Kim almost made us fall as she jumped into me, hugging me tightly.

"Hey hey," Carla said. "my turn." Kim took a step back as Carla hugged me. Kim then hugged me too, from the other side.

"Okay your crushing me," I said. They both took a step back. "I'm gonna miss you guys." I said with a bit of a pout. "But I have my cell phone. So Kim," I said turning towards her. "Your going to call me and tell me about all the embarassing, stupid, hilarious things JD does." I said with a smile. I then turned to Carla, "And will you keep me updated on the gossip around here?" I asked. They both nodded. And a tear fell down my face, "I'm really gonna miss you two." I hadn't seen or heard from Iz since that day, and so I had spent most of my time with these two. Both becoming a mom to me. They both stepped towards me hugging me.

"What are you two doing?" I heard a voice say. Carla turned facing the person and Kim stayed facing me, both were standing tightly together. It seemed they were blocking me from someone. Kim wiped my tear off my cheek. Then they both stepped away from me. And there was my mother.

"Why is she crying?" My mom asked, just like her to act like I wasn't there.

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving." I said.

"No your not." She said.

I sighed, did I really need to put up with this minutes before dad would be pulling up to get me. "Yes I am." I said. "But you know this way, Sam will be free for you to sleep with." I said with a smile. I turned to Kim, "You better watch these two. She may end up in jail. Not that anyone would miss her."

"Jenna." Carla warned.

I looked at my watch. Something to do plus I knew it was a bit harsh. I was suppose to be outside. "Carla, Kim don't tell her where i'm going. I don't want her

to show up there and sleep with everyone I meet."

I smiled at both of them then walked away from them and down the hallway. I heard her coming before I saw her.

"Jennifer." She said, one word and I could hear her heart breaking.

I kept walking out the door and then turned around. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears in her eyes.

At that moment I realized I truly didn't care. I looked down my eyes widening at the thought. I didn't care about her anymore. "Woah." I whispered. I laughed, a smile on my face. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry it took me this long to see your true self. Tell me this how long had it been going on? Was it just that night or had it been a regular thing. I didn't see anything, but the look in Sam's eyes. The hurt, the embarassment -which I do admit gave me a bit of pleasure the fact he was embarassed from sleeping with you. Were you really that bad?- But he looked like it wasn't the first time. So tell me, how long." I said.

She looked down. "Four months."

"Holy shit." I whispered, I ran a hand through my hair. Four months....one-hundred and twenty some days. "You've been lieing to me that long." I said looking up in her eyes. "You've been screwing Sam...my first love. For 120 some days. You heartless bitch." I said tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't stop it, I tried but I reached my hand up and slapped her across the face. It was harsh, maybe I was drunk. Or maybe it was just the rush of yelling at her, telling people for once how I truly felt. I shook my head as she turned to look at her, tears actually rolling down her face.

She reached her arm up, probably to slap me back, but it was caught by my dad an inch away from my face. Dad let go of her hand and walked over and leaned against the car.

I laughed "Nice try. Hey when i'm gone maybe you'll find someone else's life to ruin. But let me tell you this, you mess with Carla or Kim. And so help me god, I will not hold back. You mess with them, i'll be home in a day and i'll make you regret it." I said with a shake of my head. I knew how she was, she would try to hurt a person by messing with their life. And since Sam and my mom were out of my life, I only cared about four people. My dad, Carla, Kim, and Izzie. Well Jack, JD, Turk, all of them too. But I knew Kim was weaker than my mom. And my mom could easily suduce Turk. So I knew that she could mess with them and screw up their lives if she wanted to.

I reached up to my neck. A locket, with a picture of me kissing my mom's cheek. Something I never ever took off, not even when we were in a fight. I unhooked it, and felt it slip down into my hand. I brought it out in front of me, covering it with my other hand. I was about seven when my mom got this for me. In the picture I was five or six. I sighed and opened my eyes. The memories vanishing, I reached

my hand out in the air between us. I tipped my hand over, the necklace spilling onto the cement.

I pulled my hand away putting it into my pocket. "Bye." I said, with that I turned on my heel and walked into the car. I buckled up then watched my dad with my mom.

He said something, she said something back as tears fell down her face. He put his hand on one side of her face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. He said something else, then kissed her forehead. He then turned away and walked to the car. As we drove away, I could see her back to the wall of the hospital, sitting on the ground crying. And I realized that maybe...maybe I cared just a little.

-----------------------------------  
okay i know jennifer freaked out a bit but i don't know, i was listening to my mp3 player and all these angry songs came on and i was just like "in character" and all these feelings like overwhelmed me, so i did what i would do.  
comments are love, like duh.  
and just fyi i don't hate jordan. in face, she's my favorite character (ironic, since she's like the object of my rage in this story) i also love molly *tilts head to left and daydreams* (maybe i should include her in a part of the story) *shakes head.

okay now i'll probably start the third part tomorrow, since i am really liking this story.  
but i'm not sure how to write it.

-A) write about her being in california  
-B) just write like 'i came back from california and ...'  
-C) (which i'm liking more and more) write kind of like one tree hill & desperate housewifes is now doing. like write that she's already back but have her have a few flashbacks.

Written actually, a long time ago. On livejournal. But quit writing it since I got some pretty mean comments. I decided to repost it, since my friend begged me to.


End file.
